I w ten oto sposób, Draco Malfoy uratował Hermionę po raz trzeci
by marshmallow93
Summary: HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Wiosna zaczęła się bardzo szybko i po zeszłotygodniowym śniegu nie było teraz śladu. Na balkonie, na Londyńskich przedmieściach, siedziała mała postać owinięta kocem. Z jej ust wystawał żarzący się papieros, a ona sama siłowała się z butelką.

Kurwa… - wyrwało się z jej ust tak głośno, że ptaki uleciały w górę z pobliskiego drzewa. W tym momencie butelka otworzyła się z cichym pyknięciem. Kobieta pociągnęła łyk piwa i spojrzała w niebo.

Nieboskłon zasnuwały stalowe chmury. Nienawidziła deszczu, za bardzo jej o czymś przypomniał. Skarciła się w głowie za te myśli. Postanowiła, że wypali jeszcze jednego papierosa i skończy pić piwo, na które wcale nie miała ochoty, a następnie położy się spać. Obawiała się, że następnego dnia pogoda nie będzie ich rozpieszczać, a te stalowoniebieskie chmury w końcu luną deszczem. Przez chwilę jeszcze obserwowała ptaki, a później weszła do środka.

W salonie panował porządek, wszystko było poukładane i posprzątane. Spojrzała z zadowoleniem na efekt swojej pracy i poszła do łazienki. Po krótkim prysznicu natychmiast usnęła.

Wstała wcześnie następnego dnia, ubrała się dość elegancko do pracy i już miała wychodzić, kiedy wróciła się i powiedziała:  
\- Żadnych słodyczy, jasne mamo?

\- Wychodzisz bez śniadania! - krzyknęła jeszcze matka, ale odpowiedziały jej uniesione brwi córki, trzask drzwi, a później dobrze jej już znany dźwięk deportacji.

Kilka minut później kobieta stała w jakiejś brudnej uliczce w samym centrum Londynu i zmierzała szybkim krokiem do publicznej toalety. Kiedy tylko weszła do środka usłyszała gwar podnieconych rozmów, jednak postanowiła nie skupiać się na ich treści. Miała tylko 10 minut, żeby znaleźć się za swoim biurkiem, a naprawdę bardzo nie lubiła się spóźniać.

Weszła pewnym krokiem, a przed nią rozciągało się piękne, pozłacane atrium. Po prawej i lewej stronie ustawione były kominki służące do podróżowania za pomocą proszka Fiuu. Kobieta jednak nie miała czasu się temu przyglądać, ponieważ już spiesznym krokiem zmierzała ku windom. Kiedy wsiadła do jednej i nacisnęła mały guziczek z liczbą "2" w końcu odetchnęła. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz się spóźni, bo kolejka do toalety była dzisiaj dłuższa, niż zwykle. I jeszcze te podniecone rozmowy… Kiedy wysiadła na swoim piętrze jej oczom ukazał się napis "Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów". Skręciła w lewy korytarz, aż dotarła do swojego gabinetu. Gdyby nie ta praca na pewno nie wracałaby z Francji. Ale Minister Magii uważał, że świetnie nadawała się na stanowisko szefa Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. W końcu po pracy we francuskim odpowiedniku tego urzędu, miała już wystarczająco dobrą renomę. Opadła na fotel za swoim biurkiem i zaczęła przeglądać papiery, które czekały tu na nią od wczorajszego wieczora. Nagle kobieta usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi.

Proszę! - krzyknęła w kierunku drzwi. Gdy te się otworzyły zobaczyła swoją asystentkę z naręczem świeżych kopert.

Poranna poczta? - zagadnęła wesoło brunetka.

Jeszcze Pani nie słyszała? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie dziewczyna.

A o czym dokładniej miałam słyszeć?

To się Pani raczej nie spodoba… - w głosie dziewczyny można było dostrzec nutkę paniki. - W całym Ministerstwie aż huczy od samego rana - powiedziała - piątka niepełnoletnich zaczęła dzisiaj, o piątej nad ranem, strzelać zaklęciami na Oxford Street. TEJ Oxford Street - dodała z naciskiem.

O Boże…

To jeszcze nie koniec rewelacji. Jak się okazało, jednym z nich jest syn Billa Weasleya…

Dobrze, Amando, dziękuję za informacje. Proszę Cię teraz, żebyś natychmiast wysłała na miejsce techników, którzy zajmą się modyfikacją pamięci mugoli, którzy cokolwiek widzieli… jeśli uda się ich jeszcze odnaleźć… Następnie poślij sowę do Rona Weasleya i Billa Weasleya. Powinni natychmiast stawić się w Ministerstwie. A później proszę, żebyś dowiedziała się, z kim był młody Weasley, może uda mi się go wyciągnąć z tego bagna. - powiedziała to wszystko na jednym wydechu i kiedy ponownie zaczerpnęła powietrza w płuca jedynie wykrzyknęła "Cholera jasna" i uderzyła ręką o stół. Co ten gówniarz sobie wyobrażał, przecież on nie miał nawet 14 lat… Zawsze go ciągnęło do wybryków, ale żeby coś takiego… Przecież powinien być w tym czasie w szkole, czego on do cholery szukał w samym centrum Londynu…?  
Dopiero ciche chrząknięcie asystentki wyrwało ją z tych rozmyślań.

Mam jeszcze jedną informację i sądzę, że się ona Pani nie spodoba jeszcze bardziej - powiedziała jakby z wysiłkiem blondynka.

Amando, chyba wystarczy już złych wiadomości, jak na jeden dzień, nie sądzisz? - zapytała brunetka.

Minister nalegał, bym dała to Pani dzisiaj - powiedziała blondynka i podała kobiecie urzędowo wyglądające pismo.

Brunetka wzięła kartkę od Amandy i przebiegła szybko jej treść wzrokiem. Z każdym zdaniem jej oczy robiły się coraz większe. Blondynka przewidując niedaleki wybuch swojej szefowej, postanowiła jak najszybciej wycofać się z pokoju. Zaczęła podchodzić do drzwi, kiedy usłyszała jak brunetka uderza po raz drugi ręką w stół. Tym razem zrobiła to jednak znacznie mocniej. Amanda posłała jej tylko wystraszone spojrzenie i niemal wybiegła za drzwi. Postanowiła, że natychmiast wykona wszystkie polecenia wydane przez szefową, bo nie miała zamiaru narażać się na jej gniew. Kiedy tylko doszła do końca korytarza usłyszała za sobą szybki stukot obcasów. Zza zakrętu wychynęła postać brunetki, która w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie (jak na tak wysokie buty) biegła w kierunku wind. Kiedy dopadła do jednej z nich zaczęła z maniakalnym wyrazem na twarzy naciskać go raz po razie. Tyle myśli kłębiły się w jej głowie. Cholera jasna, to nie może być prawda. MUSI natychmiast zobaczyć się z Ministrem Magii i sama z nim o tym porozmawia. Przecież to musi być żart. Bardzo nieśmieszny żart - dodała w myślach. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją widok drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu Ministra Magii. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak się tu znalazła, kompletnie nie pamiętała pokonanej przez siebie drogi. Zapukała trochę za mocno, niżby sobie tego życzyła, ale jej samopoczucie nie pozwalało na spokój. Wparowała do pokoju, kiedy tylko usłyszała pierwszą literę z upragnionego "proszę!". Shacklebolt spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Miała rozwiane włosy i była naprawdę czerwona na twarzy. Dopiero po chwili domyślił się, o co może chodzić kobiecie. Zrobił jednak niewinną minę i wlepił oczy w swoje paznokcie.

Może usiądziesz? - zaproponował.

Nie żartuj. Kingsley, co tu się dzieje? - zapytała wściekłym tonem. W tej chwili bardzo się cieszyła, że znała obecnego Ministra Magii prywatnie i kiedy byli w pomieszczeniu sami mogła swobodnie nazywać go po imieniu.

Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi. - odpowiedział mężczyzna wymijająco, jego oczy spoczęły teraz na nieistniejącym pyłku kurzu, który usilnie starał się strząsnąć z własnej szaty.

Nie udawaj. Co to, kurwa, jest? - zapytała wymachując mu przed nosem papierem. Nie dbała już o język ani o maniery. Wiedziała, że gdyby ktoś z zewnątrz zobaczyłby tę sytuację, byłby wstrząśnięty. Ale w tej chwili jej to nie obchodziło. Była naprawdę wściekła. Coś takiego i to już w pierwszym miesiącu jej pracy? Nie mieściło jej się to w głowie.

To jest papier, który dzisiaj rano przekazałem Twojej asystentce. Widzę, że Ci go dostarczyła.

Shacklebolt nie rób sobie ze mnie jaj.

Język. Uważaj na język. Nadal jestem Ministrem Magii a nie Twoim kolegą. - powiedział lekko urażonym tonem. Spojrzał na kobietę i zobaczył, że nozdrza zaczynają jej niebezpiecznie drżeć. - Dobrze, już dobrze! - skapitulował podnosząc w górę ręce w geście obronnym. - Musiałem to zrobić! Musiałem go zatrudnić!

AKURAT JEGO?

Nie miałem wyjścia, uwierz mi. Jak tylko mi się uda, postaram się przenieść go do innego urzędu. Ale na rozmowie wyraźnie było widać, że zależy mu na pracy w tym konkretnym departamencie. - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział jakby do siebie, zamyślając się przy tym.

Kingsley, ja tego psychicznie nie zniosę - powiedziała cicho brunetka wytrącając go tym samym z zamyślenia.

Dlaczego właściwie tak go nienawidzisz? Przecież wydawało mi się, że po wojnie było między wami naprawdę dobrze… - powiedział cicho. Nie chciał jej jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować, ale to pytanie nie dawało mu spokoju. Kobieta milczała przez chwilę. Później odwróciła się na pięcie i gdy już dotykała klamki, powiedziała:

I tak nigdy byś mi nie uwierzył.

Kiedy wyszła na korytarz zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie. Dlaczego takie rzeczy musiały zdarzać się właśnie jej? Dlaczego inni ludzie mogli wieść swoje spokojne, nieskomplikowane życie, a ona ciągle musiała potykać się o gigantyczne kłody, które okrutny los pchał stale pod jej nogi? Poczuła, że zawroty głowy wcale nie ustają, wręcz przeciwnie. Dodatkowo usłyszała głośne szumienie w uszach. Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś przystawił jej do głowy ogromne muszle. Oparła się ciężko o ścianę i zaczęła oddychać. Jeszcze chwila i na pewno się uspokoi. Na pewno - powtarzała sobie z naciskiem w głowie. Ale w tej chwili spojrzała na pismo trzymane w dłoni i zabrakło jej powietrza. "To się dzieje naprawdę. On tu będzie pracował…" powiedziała cicho i prawie upadła na ziemię. W ostatniej chwili poczuła, jak ktoś chwyta ją w objęcia i nie pozwala jej zetknąć się z zimną posadzką.

Nawet się nie przywitałaś, a już wpadasz mi w ramiona, Granger - usłyszała znajomy szept obok swojego ucha. W jednej chwili stanęła na równe nogi i z największą, na jaką ją było stać w obecnej chwili, siłą odepchnęła młodego mężczyznę.

Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie. - wycedziła przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby. Żyła na jej skroni pulsowała boleśnie, a jej źrenice rozszerzyły się w nienawiści, kiedy spojrzała na swojego wybawiciela.

Granger, ja tylko… - zaczął mężczyzna.

Zamknij się, kurwa, zrozumiałeś? - krzyknęła. - I nigdy więcej się do mnie nie zbliżaj. Malfoy. - To ostatnie słowo wypluła z taką nienawiścią i odrazą, że gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, mężczyzna już dawno leżałby martwy.

A kiedy to powiedziała, odwróciła się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem przeszła przez korytarz pełen zaciekawionych głów wychylających się zza drzwi poszczególnych gabinetów.


	2. Chapter 2

Ostatnie metry do swojego gabinetu kobieta praktycznie przebiegła. Wpadła zdyszana do pokoju i trzasnęła drzwiami. Nie mogła się uspokoić. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, a w następnej chwili już szybko zmierzała w kierunku okna. Tam, na małej kanapce, spoczywała spokojnie jej torebka. Pogrzebała w niej chwilę i znalazła to, czego szukała. W następnej minucie nabazgrała parę słów na kartce, dotknęła jej szybko różdżką, a karteczka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Z szybkością światła przemierzała Ministerstwo Magii, musiała wyjść na zewnątrz, musiała trochę ochłonąć. Kiedy postawiła pierwszy krok na brudnym chodniku, odetchnęła głośno. Przeszła kilka metrów i zatrzymała się niezauważenie w małej i ciasnej uliczce. Zapaliła papierosa. Spojrzała na budynek, który znajdował się naprzeciwko niej. Brzydka farba odchodziła płatami od zniszczonego muru. Jednak Hermiona nie widziała ani budynku, ani brzydkiej farby. Jedyne, co widziała to jego smutne oczy. Bardzo się zmienił przez ostatnie trzy lata. Schudł. Pod oczami miał wielkie czarne cienie. I chociaż głos nadal rozpoznałaby nawet na końcu świata, to poczuła, że coś jest inaczej. Inaczej, niż kiedy widziała go ostatni raz. "W dupie mam co mu jest!" krzyknął głos w jej głowie "Dla mnie może nawet umrzeć!". Jednak świetnie wiedziała, że to nie była prawda. I niezależnie od wściekłości, jaką czuła w tej chwili, to nie umiała uwierzyć w słowa, które słyszała pod czaszką. Nie chciała go tu, nie chciała go oglądać, nie chciała o nim myśleć, a przede wszystkim nie chciała, żeby jej dotykał. Jednak, jak na nieszczęście, wszystko to, czego nie chciała, zdążyło się zdarzyć w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut. Rozpalony żar poparzył jej palce, syknęła cicho z bólu i upuściła niedopałek na ziemię. Nie zauważyła, że papieros wypalił się prawie do końca. Wyjęła z paczki kolejnego i odpaliła. Z niechęcią zauważyła, że trzęsły się jej ręce. Po minucie, kiedy stała i patrzyła bezmyślnie w ziemię usłyszała stukot kroków. Ktoś szedł w jej stronę. Wychyliła się zza bloku i zobaczyła rude włosy, spięte w koński ogon, śmigające w prawo i w lewo wokół głowy właścicielki.

Jezu, Ginny, dzięki Bogu… - powiedziała martwo.

Co jest? Ten Twój liścik napędził mi niezłego stracha - powiedziała kobieta i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z niepokojem.

Malfoy. - powiedziała Hermiona zachrypniętym szeptem.

Co Malfoy? - zapytała, nic nie rozumiejąc ruda.

No Malfoy.

Ale co? - Ginny zaczynała być zniecierpliwiona, niech Hermiona powie jej wreszcie o co chodzi.

Jest tu. - wydusiła w końcu z siebie brunetka.

Jest tu? Gdzie? - Rozejrzała się, jakby miała nadzieję zobaczyć go za pobliskim pojemnikiem na śmieci.

Nie tu! W Ministerstwie. Będzie pracował. Ze mną.

Żartujesz? - powiedziała ruda zasłaniając usta dłonią. - Chyba sobie żartujesz…

Nie. Byłam już nawet u Kingsleya, powiedział, że jest pozamiatane. Malfoy zostaje i koniec. Ale obiecał, że postara się, żeby zmieniono mu departament. Jakby to miało cokolwiek uratować - powiedziała na koniec żałosnym tonem.

Ja pierdole. - skwitowała ruda.

Dokładnie tak się czuję… I jeszcze, jakby tego było mało, to Twój bratanek ma poważne kłopoty. Wczoraj przyłapano go w CENTRUM LONDYNU, GINNY - powiedziała z naciskiem, natychmiast zmieniając ton.

Co? - odpowiedziała ruda niezbyt przytomnym głosem.

L-O-U-I-S. Mówi Ci to coś? Był tu wczoraj. W Londynie. I na oczach setek mugoli urządził sobie mały pokaz magii.

Ruda zrobiła przerażoną minę.

CO? Jak to się stało? Przecież... powinien być w szkole… Muszę natychmiast napisać do Billa.

Nie martw się, moja asystentka już się tym zajęła. Myślę, że jeszcze dzisiaj uda mi się z nim spotkać. Muszę wracać do pracy, Ginny - powiedziała niechętnie i po szybkim przytuleniu przyjaciółki skierowała swoje kroki z powrotem do Ministerstwa.

Dochodziła 14, kiedy do jej pokoju ktoś zapukał. Po chwili za drzwiami ukazała się piegowata twarz Rona. Zza niego wychylił się Bill i szybko wepchnął brata do środka. Hermiona szybko streściła im wydarzenia zeszłej nocy. Po tym, jak jej technicy zdążyli już rozejrzeć się na miejscu, wiedziała trochę więcej.

Ale czy Luisa wywalą ze szkoły? - zapytał niespokojnie Bill.

To już drugi raz, kiedy używa magii w obecności mugola, Bill. - powiedziała karcącym tonem. Jednak po chwili przywołała lekki uśmiech na usta i rzekła - ale nie martw się. Jeszcze nie było takich tarapatów, z których nie mogłabym kogoś wyciągnąć za fraki. Macie szczęście, że jestem jego ciotką i mam tu kilka naprawdę przydatnych znajomości. Ale prosiłabym Cię, żebyś poważnie porozmawiał z synem. A jeśli uznasz to za stosowne, możesz go przysłać do mnie - powiedziała, a ogniki złości zatańczyły w jej oczach.

A wiesz może kto jeszcze z nim był?

Oh, dobre pytanie. Myślałam, że prędzej dowiem się tego od Ciebie. Widzę, że młody umie trzymać język za zębami. Tak czy siak, na pewno w końcu się wyda, kto mu wtedy towarzyszył. I uwierz mi, że wątpię, żeby ktoś był w stosunku do nich tak pobłażliwy, jak ja dla Louisa… Dam wam znać, jak tylko dowiem się czegoś nowego w tej sprawie. Całkiem dobrze się składa, że wasz ojciec do tej pory utrzymuje tak bliskie kontakty z Kingsley'em. To na pewno pomoże.

Na koniec tej wypowiedzi uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco do braci i mrugnęła do nich okiem. Kiedy zbierali się już do wyjścia, Hermiona zatrzymała jeszcze Rona na krótką rozmowę. Bill opuścił już jej gabinet i brunetka, wykręcając sobie przy okazji wszystkie palce, powiedziała Ronowi po krótce wszystko, co zdarzyło się tego poranka. Był jedyną osobą, która znała jej tajemnicę, dlatego wiedziała, że jeśli ma komuś powiedzieć całą prawdę, to tylko jemu. Sądząc po minie Rona, był podobnie zszokowany, jak jego młodsza siostra. Jednak po chwili, złość zastąpiła miejsce zdziwienia.

Czego on tu jeszcze szuka? - wypalił, pocierając mocno podbródek.

Nie wiem, Ron, ale mówiłam Ci, co powiedział Kingsley…

Posłuchaj, staraj się go unikać. Na razie. Później coś wymyślimy.

Ale Ron, jak mam go unikać? Pracujemy w jednym urzędzie i Malfoy jest moim pomocnikiem. Będziemy ZMUSZENI, żeby ze sobą współpracować.

Masz tę asystentkę, Alice, tak?

Amanda.

Amanda, dokładnie. Będziesz mu wszystko przekazywać przez nią. Co ma robić i kiedy. Tylko dawaj mu najokropniejsze zadania, może w końcu się złamie i odejdzie.

No… dobrze - powiedziała, choć ten pomysł wydawał jej się ciężki do zrealizowania. - postaram się…

Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela. Wiedziała, że zawsze może na niego liczyć. Dodatkowo zaimponowało jej to, że nie powiedział o jej sekrecie Harremu. Nie chciała, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli. Miała wrażenie, że Ginny się czegoś domyśla, ale nigdy nie zapytała o to wprost, a Hermiona nigdy nie paliła się, żeby jej o tym opowiadać. Jeszcze nie teraz. Kiedyś przyjdzie czas, że wszystko zrozumieją. I miała tylko nadzieję, że będą wyrozumiali.

Uścisnęła Rona na pożegnanie i kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, oparła głowę na dłoniach. Zastanawiała się, co powinna zrobić. Myśli kłębiły jej się w głowie, a ona nie umiała poukładać ich w całość. Zaczęła przeglądać dokumenty leżące na biurku. Pośród białych kopert zobaczyła jedną, bladożółtą. Wyciągnęła ją ze stosu i rozerwała pospiesznie papier. Termin rejestru animagów. Cholera, jeszcze tego brakowało. Spotkanie miało odbyć się w przyszły poniedziałek, a to znaczyło, że dokładnie za tydzień będzie musiała spędzić z Malfoyem godzinę w jednym pomieszczeniu. Dlaczego ta komisja nie mogła odbyć się w zeszłym tygodniu, dlaczego akurat teraz? Miała wrażenie, że los robi jej na złość. Wzięła kawałek pergaminu i napisała na nim pospiesznie kilka słów. Stuknęła weń różdżką i pergamin, podobnie, jak uprzednio, rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Siedział w swoim gabinecie. Opierał głowę na rękach i myślał. Jej spojrzenie nie dawało mu spokoju. Wiedział, że będzie wściekła, ale to, co zobaczył w jej źrenicach, doprowadzało go do rozstroju żołądka. Czysta nienawiść. Zabolało. Zabolało, jak jasna cholera. Inaczej wyobrażał sobie ich spotkanie po tych trzech latach. A jednak, ta pogarda, którą zobaczył w jej oczach definitywnie rozmyła jego nadzieje. A teraz Granger siedziała po drugiej stronie korytarza, i jeśli dobrze ją znał, zamierzała go unikać. Nagle na jego biurku zmaterializowała się karteczka. Rozwinął szybko pergamin i przeczytał: " _Malfoy, w przyszły poniedziałek o 15 jest rejestracja animagów. Na komisji ma się stawić cały nasz urząd i zaakceptować ewentualne prośby wpisania do rejestru animagów. Nie spóźnij się. H.G._ ". Czyli nie uda jej się tak łatwo mnie unikać - pomyślał szybko i humor trochę mu wrócił.

Kiedy dzień dobiegł końca Hermiona pozbierała swoje rzeczy i wyszła z gabinetu. Marzyła tylko o drinku, więc postanowiła, że przejdzie się do pobliskiego baru. Pub był mugolski, a ona nie miała ochoty na spotkanie jakiegokolwiek znajomego, więc uznała, że to będzie idealne miejsce, żeby trochę pomyśleć. Weszła do środka i usiadła przy barze. Zamówiła martini. Najpierw jedno, później drugie, przy kolejnym z kolei zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego właściwie to robi. Jej myśli krążyły wokół dzisiejszego dnia, wokół jego oczu i silnych ramion, które bądź co bądź, uratowały ją przed upadkiem na zimną posadzkę. Nie była mu w ogóle wdzięczna, już tysiąc razy bardziej wolałaby grzmotnąć o podłogę, niż mieć u niego jakiś dług wdzięczności. I jeszcze te jego słowa. Jak widać niewiele się zmienił, nadal był tak samo arogancki, jak kiedyś. Wsparła głowę na dłoniach i poprosiła barmana o kolejne martini, tym razem wzmocnione wódką. Wiedziała, że będzie tego żałować jutro rano, ale na razie się tym nie przejmowała. Chciała zapomnieć, nie myśleć, odciąć się od tego. Jednak z każdą kropelką alkoholu, było jej coraz gorzej. A smutek emanował z niej na odległość.

Wszedł do baru i się rozejrzał. Specjalnie wybrał takie miejsce, bo wiedział, że inaczej może się natknąć na kogoś znajomego. Bardzo tego nie chciał. Nie miał dzisiaj nastroju na pogawędki. Usiadł przy stoliku i zawołał kelnera. Zamówił whiskey, swój ulubiony trunek. Spojrzał w stronę baru i znieruchomiał. Znał te włosy. Tej szopy nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Wiedział, że jeśli ona się zorientuje o jego obecności, może się zrobić bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Z drugiej jednak strony nie potrafił sobie odmówić. Nie potrafił, będąc tak blisko niej, po prostu jej zignorować. Musiał jej wszystko opowiedzieć. Musiał ją zmusić, by go wysłuchała. Wziął szklaneczkę i podszedł do niej. Oparł się nonszalancko o bar i spojrzał na nią. Kobieta chyba nie czuła, że ktoś w ogóle pojawił się obok. Wyglądała na naprawdę przybitą. Dodatkowo chyba była już nieźle zalana. Zastanawiał się jeszcze przez chwilę, co powinien zrobić, wykorzystując jej nieświadomość.

Granger… - drgnęła na dźwięk swojego nazwiska. Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła Dracona Malfoya we własnej osobie.

Ja pierdziele, Malfoy, czy Ty masz aż tak krótką pamięć, że nie pamiętasz, co Ci powiedziałam parę godzin temu? - krzyknęła zrywając się z miejsca i rozlewając wokół siebie martini z wódką. - Śledzisz mnie? - ten krzyk zwrócił już uwagę barmana, który z lekkim niepokojem przypatrywał się blondynowi.

Chciałem porozmawiać… - powiedział cicho Draco.

Kobieta zmierzyła go nienawistnym spojrzeniem od czubka głowy, aż po same palce u stóp, rzuciła barmanowi napiwek i szybkim krokiem opuściła bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Dopiero kiedy weszła na domu i zrzuciła buty, rozpłakała się na dobre. Co ten dupek sobie do cholery wyobrażał. Musiał ją śledzić, nie było przecież możliwości, żeby z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, poszedł do baru dla mugoli. Znała go i nie brała pod uwagę cudownej zmiany. Niech on da jej spokój i wreszcie ją zostawi. Już wystarczało jej to, że codziennie o nim śniła, że każdego cholernego dnia o nim myślała. Że przed snem widziała kolor jego tęczówek pod swoimi powiekami. A rano, jak się budziła, czuła jeszcze dotyk jego szorstkich dłoni na swojej skórze. Tak bardzo chciała zapomnieć. Tak bardzo chciała się od tego odciąć. Ale nie mogła, bo…

Z głębi mieszkania dobiegł ją głośny płacz dziecka. No właśnie. Dziecka. Jej dziecka.

Pobiegła szybko do pokoju położonego przy jej sypialni i przytuliła malutkiego chłopca.

No już, kochanie, to tylko zły sen - uspokajała go zawzięcie i kołysała w swoich drobnych ramionach. W drzwiach pojawiła się jej matka.

Przepraszam, córeczko, musiałam na chwilę przysnąć.

Nic się nie stało, mamo, dopiero co wróciłam do domu.

Płakałaś?

Nie, jest duży wiatr na dworze i coś wpadło mi do oka - powiedziała wymijająco brunetka i odwróciła wzrok. Jej matka dobrze wiedziała, że córka kłamie, ale postanowiła nie drążyć tematu.

To może ja już pójdę do domu. Ojciec na pewno się denerwuje.

Dobrze, mamo. Będziesz jutro o 9?

Tak, jak zwykle. - Jean Granger uśmiechnęła się jeszcze do córki, ucałowała ją w czubek głowy i wyszła z pokoju.

Hermiona cały czas trzymała małego chłopca w objęciach i kołysała lekko do snu. Mały nagle otworzył oczka i spojrzał się prosto w jej źrenice. Dreszcz przeszył jej ciało, a łzy napłynęły znów do oczu. Musiała się jednak uspokoić. Zaczęła mu śpiewać kołysankę i poczekała dopóki mały nie zasnął. Później wzięła szybki prysznic i położyła się do łóżka. Długo nie mogła zasnąć, a myśli kotłowały się jej w głowie.

Następnego dnia rano obudziła się o siódmej. Miała jeszcze dużo czasu, żeby wyszykować się do pracy. Spojrzała na swoją garderobę. Po lewej stronie zobaczyła nową, bordową garsonkę, której nie miała jeszcze okazji założyć. Po drugiej stronie wisiał prezent urodzinowy od Ginny. Czarna, luźna, jedwabna koszula. A gdyby tak… - pomyślała - tak, to chyba dobry pomysł. Wyszła jeszcze na chwilę na dwór. Kwiecień był zaskakująco ciepły w tym roku, ale postanowiła, że mimo wszystko weźmie ze sobą płaszcz. Założyła bordową, ołówkową spódnicę sięgającą do połowy uda i czarną koszulę od Ginny. Wyglądała dobrze. Ostatni raz przejrzała się w lustrze i poszła do kuchni zaparzyć sobie kawę. Kiedy gotowała wodę zajrzała jeszcze do Teddy'ego, który smacznie spał. Stała chwilę opierając się o framugę i pewna myśl przyszła jej do głowy. Jednak po chwili ją odrzuciła, karcąc się za niedorzeczność. Po chwili do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. Hermiona wpuściła mamę do środka i na jej zdziwioną minę wymruczała tylko:

No co? Muszę przecież jakoś wyglądać…

Nie no… oczywiście - wyjąkała tylko mama i odwróciła się na pięcie z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

Hermiona wyszła z domu, kwiecień był tak ciepły, że założyła jedynie lekki płaszcz. Deportowała się w okolice publicznej toalety w centrum Londynu i już po chwili znajdowała się w Ministerstwie Magii. W korytarzu prowadzącym do jej biura stał Malfoy i rozmawiał z Amandą. Obrzucił ją spojrzeniem i lekko otworzył usta. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie w duchu i nie zaszczycając ich żadnym słowem weszła do swojego gabinetu. Jej biurko było uporządkowane, a na środku leżała świeża kupka dokumentów. "Czy te dzieciaki nauczą się w końcu, że do 17 roku życia nie wolno im czarować?" pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie Harrego, który przypadkowo nadmuchał swoją ciotkę. Zaczęła przeglądać i podpisywać dokumenty.

Koło czternastej postanowiła zrobić sobie przerwę na kawę. Wyszła na korytarz i poszła do kawiarni, która mieściła się na parterze Ministerstwa. Jej kroki odbijały się echem od kamiennych ścian.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia wciąż była pochłonięta swoimi myślami. Patrzyła się przed siebie, jednak niewiele widziała. Była zbyt zajęta tym, co spędzało jej sen z powiek przez ostatnie kilka lat. Doszła do lady i zamówiła czarną kawę. Nie pamiętała nawet, kiedy zaczęła taką pić. Kiedyś uwielbiała kawę z mlekiem i dużą ilością cukru.

 _Boże, Granger, słabo mi się robi na widok cukru, który wsypałaś do tej jednej malutkiej filiżanki… spokojnie masz tam już ze trzy kilo. - powiedział chłopak i spojrzał zadziornie na swoją towarzyszkę._

 _Wiesz co? Skup się lepiej na piciu swojej kawy i nie wsadzaj mi nosa do kubka! - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, jednak w jej oczach migotały wesołe iskierki._

 _Mogłabyś się kiedyś nauczyć pić czarną kawę, wiesz? - odpowiedział i spojrzał z niesmakiem na filiżankę stojącą po drugiej stronie stołu._

 _Nigdy w życiu! Nawet nie ma takiej szansy, Malfoy! - krzyknęła dziewczyna - Nic mnie nie zmusi do tego, żebym zaczęła pić to paskudztwo._

Złapała się mocniej blatu, żeby nie upaść. Kobieta zza lady patrzyła na nią dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby oczekiwała jakiejś odpowiedzi. Tylko jakie było pytanie?

Przepraszam, co Pani mówiła?

Pytałam ile cukru sobie Pani życzy. - powiedziała, jednak kiedy nie usłyszała żadnej odpowiedzi, dodała - Do kawy…?

Tak… Dziękuję, nie słodzę… - odpowiedziała machinalnie, wepchnęła kilka knutów zdziwionej ekspedientce do dłoni, wzięła swoją kawę i usiadła przy stoliku.

Wspomnienie rozmowy było tak niespodziewane, że kobieta wciąż czuła jego ciężar na swoich barkach. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć? To był pierwszy raz, kiedy razem gdzieś wyszli. Siedzieli wtedy w takiej małej knajpce w Hogsmeade. Jak się nazywała? Nie miała pojęcia.

Patrzyła się w przestrzeń nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, a dłonie lekko jej drżały. Wtedy przypomniała sobie coś jeszcze. Oczy zaszły jej łzami. Nie, nie mogła teraz płakać.

Granger… - usłyszała gdzieś nad swoją głową.

Podskoczyła przerażona i odwróciła głowę.

Spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi czekoladowymi oczami, które, mógłby przysiąc, lśniły od łez. Czuł, jak rozpada mu się serce. Spojrzał na nią i zapytał bez ogródek:

Co się stało?

Zostaw mnie.

Granger, musisz kiedyś ze mną porozmawiać.

W następnym życiu… albo wiesz co? Zmieniłam zdanie, W ŻADNYM życiu. Idź sobie.

Czemu musisz być taka uparta?

Masz problemy ze słuchem, Malfoy? Czy może Twoja arystokratyczna rodzina zapomniała Cię nauczyć, co to znaczy SŁUCHAĆ I RESPEKTOWAĆ czyjeś prośby? Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju, a wszyscy będziemy szczęśliwi.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią chwilę, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Kobieta mogłaby przysiąc, że kiedy odchodził usłyszała "nie wszyscy", ale była prawie pewna, że to jedynie wytwór jej chorej wyobraźni.

Hermiona zostawiła prawie nienaruszoną kawę i wyszła na zewnątrz. Dzień był chłodny, a niebo pochmurne. Zupełnie tak, jak ona sama. Wyciągnęła papierosa i opierając się o mur budynku, zapaliła. Dym przyjemnie oplótł jej ciało ciasnym kokonem. Czuła się w nim bezpiecznie. Czego on, do cholery, od niej chciał?

Trzy godziny później już zbierała swoje rzeczy i szykowała się do wyjścia. Marzyła jedynie o łóżku i gorącym prysznicu. W dowolnej kolejności. Kiedy dotarła wreszcie do domu poczuła się bardzo zmęczona. Jednak chciała dzisiaj spędzić czas ze swoim synem, to całe zamieszanie w pracy skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiło. Kiedy w końcu położyła Teddy'ego spać i pożegnała swoją mamę, usiadła w kuchni. Światło było przygaszone, a ona siedziała przygarbiona przy stole. Nienawidziła go. Tak bardzo go nienawidziła.

Tak bardzo nie chciała go kochać.


	4. Chapter 4

Minął tydzień, od kiedy dowiedziała się o feralnych faktach. Przez te kilka dni starała się unikać Malfoya, jak tylko mogła. Stosowała się do rady Rona i wszystkie polecenia wydawała mu przez Amandę. Jej asystentka była tym faktem zachwycona, bo mężczyzna od początku jej się podobał. Niestety, nie zwracał na nią żadnej uwagi…

Kiedy, w poniedziałkowy poranek, Hermiona przygotowywała się do zaplanowanej komisji, ktoś zapukał do jej drzwi. Otworzyła je i napotkała na wylęknione spojrzenie swojej podwładnej.

Panno Granger, komisja została przesunięta o godzinę, ze względu na inne zobowiązania Ministra. To znaczy, że za pięć minut powinna Pani stawić się na sali.

I… i Ty mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz? Amando, czy Ty jesteś kompletnie niepoważna?!

Ale proszę Pani, ja dowiedziałam się o tym przed sekundą… - starała się wytłumaczyć dziewczyna, patrząc się intensywnie w czubki swoich butów.

Nie pogrążaj się, proszę Cię. Idź i zajmij się czymś, co Ci wychodzi, Amando, czyli segregowaniem moich papierów. Porozmawiamy, kiedy wrócę z komisji.

Hermiona wiedziała, że Amanda nie jest niczemu winna. Wiedziała też, że potraktowała ją ostro i może nie do końca adekwatnie do sytuacji. Jednak myśl o przyspieszonej godzinie spotkania z Malfoyem (ponieważ tylko w takich kategoriach była w stanie myśleć o dzisiejszej komisji) była zbyt bolesna i szokująca. Musiała wyładować na kimś swoją frustrację i lęk. To miał być pierwszy raz od wtorku, kiedy go zobaczy. I pierwszy raz od trzech lat, kiedy będzie musiała spędzić z nim tak dużo czasu w jednym pomieszczeniu. Idąc do windy, zastanawiała się, czy uda jej się to psychicznie przetrwać i nie nabawić się poważnego załamania nerwowego. Już kiedy wyszła zza zakrętu zobaczyła jego platynowe włosy. Czekał przy windzie i najwyraźniej jeszcze jej nie zauważył. Jego spojrzenie było utkwione w ścianie naprzeciwko. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał w jej stronę. Przez sekundę wydawało jej się, że jego spojrzenie osnute jest cierpieniem. Jednak zanim zdążyła się przyjrzeć, na jego twarz wrócił standardowy, obojętny wyraz. Nie odezwał się do niej, ani kiedy się zbliżyła, ani przez całą podróż windą na samą górę. Kiedy opuszczali windę, nie zaszczycił jej nawet spojrzeniem. Skierował swoje kroki prosto do sali, w której odbywała się komisja.

Siedzieli obok siebie. Hermiona czuła, jakby była przypalana żywym ogniem. Wiedziała, że to będzie tortura, jednak nie sądziła, że będzie jej aż tak ciężko. Spotkanie trwało już od pół godziny i coraz to nowi czarodzieje stawali przed komisją. W pewnym momencie sięgnęła po dokumenty leżące przed nią na stole. Niestety, pech chciał, że Draco sięgał po nie w tym samym momencie. Ich dłonie na moment się zetknęły i Hermiona prawie spadła z krzesła. Jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz tak straszny, jakiego nie doświadczyła przez całe swoje życie. Mimowolnie spojrzała na mężczyznę. On też się w nią wpatrywał. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

Ekhm, ekhm - rozległo się donośne kaszlnięcie. - Pani przewodnicząca?

Hermiona obrzuciła nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem salę i jej wzrok zatrzymał się na kobiecie, która patrzyła na nią wyczekująco.

Przepraszam, ja…

To moja wina, nadepnąłem Pannie Granger na stopę i to nas na chwilę rozproszyło. Proszę kontynuować. - powiedział gładko Malfoy i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco do kobiety, która natychmiast odwzajemniła uśmiech i przemieniła się w małego psa. Następnie wróciła do swojej postaci i znów popatrzyła na komisję.

Świetnie, Panno Whistleboom, proszę podpisać dokumenty, które znajdzie Pani na stoliku przy wyjściu, a my wpisujemy już Panią do Oficjalnego Rejestru. - powiedział Malfoy i ponownie obdarzył kobietę uśmiechem.

Kiedy Panna Whistleboom podpisała wszystkie dokumenty i opuściła salę (była ostatnią czarownicą wpisaną na listę komisji) Hermiona zerwała się z miejsca i bardzo szybkim krokiem opuściła salę. Wypadła na korytarz i jak najszybciej pobiegła do swojego gabinetu.

Zniknęła za drzwiami i oparła się o nie plecami. "Nie, nie, nie" - myślała tylko. Nie była w stanie zdobyć się na żadne bardziej konstruktywne przemyślenia. Wciąż pamiętała to elektryzujące uczucie, które pojawiło się w trakcie zetknięcia ich dłoni. Nie mogła więcej dopuścić do takiej sytuacji, musiała zacząć unikać go jeszcze bardziej, niż robiła to dotychczas. Ron miał rację… Kiedy tak stała, a zimne drewno przyjemnie chłodziło jej plecy, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Podskoczyła i pociągnęła za klamkę. Stanęła oko w oko z obiektem swoich wcześniejszych postanowień.

Czego chcesz? - warknęła.

Porozmawiać.

Zaczynasz się robić nudny, Malfoy. A rozmawianie, o ile dobrze pamiętam, nie wychodzi Ci najlepiej.

Wpuść mnie, Granger.

Nie.

Przepchnął ją w drzwiach mrucząc coś pod nosem. Usłyszała tylko "uparta" i "wiedźma".

Malfoy, wynocha! I jak mnie nazwałeś?

Nijak, coś Ci się chyba przesłyszało.

Posłuchaj mnie, gnojku, bo naprawdę zaczynam tracić do Ciebie cierpliwość. Pracujemy razem, trudno, tak widocznie musi być, ale zrób mi tę przyjemność, wątpliwą bo wątpliwą, ale jednak, i PRZESTAŃ mnie nagabywać w każdej sekundzie mojej egzystencji.

Przestanę, jak mnie w końcu wysłuchasz, Ty uparta…

No co?

Babo! - wykrzyknął wreszcie.

Brunetka spojrzała na niego i mimowolnie się roześmiała.

Babo? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem.

Nagle uświadomiła sobie od jak dawna nie śmiała się wcale. I jak bardzo tego potrzebowała. Mimo wszystko nie czuła się do końca komfortowo śmiejąc się w jego obecności. Jeszcze nie teraz. Spojrzała na niego po chwili i wygoniła go szybko z gabinetu, on jednak poczuł, jakby mur, który ich dzielił zaczął powoli pękać i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się rozbić go całkowicie.

Hermiona usiadła za biurkiem i zaczęła myśleć o zdarzeniach kończącego się już dnia. Czy to aby działo się naprawdę? Wystarczył tydzień, a ona czuła, jak nienawiść coraz bardziej ją opuszcza. Nie znaczyło to wcale, że miała zamiar zaprzyjaźnić się teraz z "wrogiem" (jak zwykła nazywać go w myślach). O nie, co to, to nie. Musi wrócić do domu, pomyśleć na spokojnie. A kieliszek dobrego wina tylko jej w tym pomoże.


End file.
